Just a Little Fever
by QueenUchiha
Summary: Sasuke has caught a fever and his dear brother, Itachi, is going to take care of his stubborn, resisting, but cute little brother. (AU)


**Just a little fever.**

**Summary: Sasuke has caught a fever and his dear brother, Itachi, is going to take care of his stubborn, resisting, but cute little brother.**

**Note: This is a request from **_**anime-and-fandom**_**. This is a ItaSasu (brother love only) Sasuke is 12 and Itachi is 17.**

**Just a little fever.**

I sighed when I walked in the Uchiha district. The snow was hugging my toes, and my skin was turning blue from the cold. I wrapped my red scarf around me that my mother made for me. It smelled like home, and it sometimes made me homesick during long mission, just like this one. I had been three weeks away from home, and I couldn't wait to come home and be with my family. Even if I had a grumpy father and overprotective mother. However, I also had a little brother, Sasuke, who was worth returning to every time. He always smiled at me, and told me stories about things that had happened during his missions, and he finally started understanding that I am not allowed to talk about my missions, so he just asked if it went fine or not. He is the most precious to me. I heard some of my colleagues talking about their siblings. They were mostly negative about them, telling me about how they ruined their lives, and how they wished to be only child. I couldn't understand why, I had a great bond with my little brother, and he didn't do anything special for me that made me love him, so they soon discovered that they shouldn't talk about bad siblings bonds with me. Though, some did warn me that it would come once they hit puberty. Well, Sasuke was 12, he still was the same. Only his appearance changed slowly which is very normal.

My lips formed a small smile when I reached my house. I opened the door and was quickly greeted by my mother who had seen me from the window. She hugged me and quickly dragged me in the house and closed the door. I got a blanket wrapped around me and without even getting to chance to probably greet her, she pushed me in the bathroom to take a hot bath before I catch a cold. I laid there in the bathtub, steam around the entire bathroom because of the hot water, but it felt great on my cold skin. I got heated up pretty fast, but that was expected, baiting in almost boiling water. Once I was done I dressed myself in my black, long sleeved, shirt and a pair of sweatpants. It was comfortable and warm, perfect during these cold days. I had a towel around my shoulder to catch the drops dripping from my hair. I sighed loudly when I finally got the chance to greet my parents probably. They asked how I was, the typical questions they always asked, and I answered them with the same answers I always answer them.

"Is Sasuke still at training?" I asked after a short silence.

"No sweetie, he is in bed. That little boy has caught a nasty fever," My mother said, shaking her head in a disapproving way. I frowned a little, Sasuke was like me when it came to sickness. We got barley sick, but when we did, it was always pretty bad. Before I could question further, my dad started talking.

"According to him, one of his teammates fell through the ice and he saved him by jumping after him," Fugaku said as he turned the new paper to read further. I frowned, the thought of Sasuke having dived in ice cold-water bothered me a lot, he could have drowned himself, but at the same time I was proud that he saved his teammate. Sometimes I couldn't choose between being proud or worried. I guess I wasn't the only one, my mother had the same expression on her face. She smiled at me.

"Maybe he woke up, you could always check," my mother said, knowing my love for my little brother all too well. I stood up and walked towards his room.

'Don't try to get his fever," She said when I left the room. I didn't respond. I never get sick. I couldn't even remember the last time I had caught a cold. How old was I, maybe seven?

I slowly peeked inside his room, not getting to see much, except a big bump of blankets on the bed. He was literally wrapped around a blanket or three, he must be suffocating. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I tried to be quite, but I knew that he could hear me walking in. I guess when you are ill every sound is like 3 times louder than it usually is, knowing my little brother, he probably couldn't sleep because of the headache, but he pretended anyway, so that mother wouldn't force him. He turned his head towards me, his cheeks and entire face were completely red. His cheeks were even a little bigger than usually and his eyes were a little red. I had a pitiful smile on my face. I found it sad to see him not well, at the same time he almost looked seven again with those cheeks.

"Nii-san? Or am I hallucinating?" He asked trying to get up, though I now noticed that he pretty much got stuck in the blankets. I guess he tried to get rid of them way too much that mother literally wrapped him up like a .. Burrito I guess. I sighed, I knew him too well.

"Yes it is me, mom told me about your fever," I whispered, I didn't want him to get a bigger headache than he already had.

"Nani? What did you say?!" He shouted. I felt a sweat drop appear on my forehead, maybe I should talk louder.

"I said that mom told me about your fever," I said now talking normally at him. He just stared at me for a moment before trying to sit up, he just looked at me. At least I thought he was looking at me, maybe he was staring right through me. I really didn't know. My brother was sometimes difficult to understand, especially now.

"Who is mom? Euh … No .. Never mind," He muttered trying to get rid of the blankets, but he already looked exhausted by sitting up. I chuckled a little, it was bad from me to laugh at my little brother now he was sick. I walked towards his bad and helped him with his blankets. I didn't want him to kick them away because he was hot. I went to lie next to him, and wrapped the blankets around him. He first resisted childish, not against me, but against the blankets. As always I made him stop resisting by wrapping my one arm around him and letting him use my arm and chest as a pillow.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" I asked wrapping my other arm around his middle to make it more comfortable for me. He was really warm, I estimated he caught a fever around the 39 Celsius. He muttered something, I couldn't possibly understand, so I asked if he could repeat himself.

"Yeah, Yeah …" He muttered, so that was obviously a no. I stroked his sweaty hair to make him relax.

"You should get some sleep, it is the best kind of medicine," I said.

"You will get my fever if you stay here," He muttered.

"I will be fine, I don't easily get sick," I answered as I placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead. "Now sleep, I will be here," I said and kept stroking his hair until he fell asleep. He muttered something under his breath, but when he stopped talking to himself he fell asleep, and honestly, so did I. 

I woke up while the clock said that it was already 8 P.M. I was hard to accept that I took a nap for so long. I rubbed my eyes with my free arm. Sasuke was still laying on my arm. Unmoved. I yawned and saw the door open a little.

"Itachi?" My mother whispered as she saw me laying next to Sasuke. She got in the room when she saw that I couldn't move because Sasuke decided to not give my arm back, and he didn't let me slide it slowly away. He really held tight on it, almost as tight as he used to do with his dinosaur teddy when he was half his age now.

"Your father and I have to go to your aunt, she slipped on ice and broke her leg. Do you think you will be fine with Sasuke?" She whispered. I nodded.

"I don't have any missions anyway," I answered as he nodded and gave me a small kiss on my forehead. She stroked Sasuke's cheek before she left.

"Tell aunt to get well soon," I said as she nodded and closed the door behind her. I turned my face to my little brother who was looking adorable while he was sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes and the crawled closer than he already was towards me. Wrapping his one leg around me and both his arms. I chuckled a little, I felt like a giant teddy bear.

"Hungry…' He whispered.

'What do you want to eat?" I asked, moving his sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

"Hnnn … I don't feel like anything, but I am hungry …" He muttered, confused by his own words.

"Tomato soup?"

'You read my mind,' He said, but didn't let me go, making it difficult for me to move. 

"If you want me to make you some food, you really should let me go?" 

"Never," He said, almost ending the conversation with that. I sighed.

"Come here, you little baby," I muttered wrapping a blanket around him and carried him in my arms towards the kitchen where I left him sitting in front of the table. He fell on his side and wanted to get rid of the blanket, but I wrapped it back around him, giving him a strict look that told him enough. 

"Sooooo hooott.." He said rolling on his back and then he went to sit again and put his head on the table. Then he dropped himself again on his other side.

"You shouldn't move so much," I said while preparing him some tomato soup.

"I'm searching for a cool spot, nii-san.." He said. I turned my head when he tried to get rid of the blanket again, he quickly wrapped it back around him again and laid his head back on the table, this time on another spot. 

"Here, drink some water if you are really that hot," I said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Cooling!" He said putting the bottle on his head.

'Grandmother used to say that you should sweat the virus out," I said when I chopped some tomatoes.

"I don't want to listen to her," Sasuke muttered.

"It could be old woman's talk,' I said when I turned around to look at Sasuke, seeing him like this made me rather sad.

"I will give you some medicine and herbal thee after you ate, alright?" I asked when I sat in front of him and patted him on his head. He muttered something again, but I decided to ignore it. Once the soup was done, I served him a bowl. Though after few bites he shove it away from him. 

'Sorry that I can't cook like mom," I said, though I knew he didn't eat it because he didn't feel well.

"No, it is delicious, I just can't eat any more," He said raising his head from the table. 

"You literally took two spoons," I said as he put his thumb up. 

"Delicious," he said sarcastic, making me sigh as I place myself next to him.

"It is not good to take medicine on an empty stomach," I said when I took his bowl. "Come here," I said when I tried to feed him, but he turned his face away rebelliously. "Sasuke," I muttered as I grabbed his chin. "Eat at least half, alright?" I said as he nodded almost angrily. I just ignored it when I fed him, at least he was eating now.

"Happy?" He asked when I put the bowl away.

"Yes, maybe you should take a bath, go and relax in a tub full of cool water. The water will help to cool the skin and will evaporate as you soak, maybe it will do you some good," I said as I turned my face towards him. I could almost call him a flash when he got rid of the blanket and was gone from the kitchen. That was fast, he must have been very hot. "Just make sure you won't-" *BAM* "..Slip," I muttered as a ran towards the bathroom.

"Pain … " Sasuke said laying upside down in the tub with his clothes still on.

'You are such a child, did you hurt yourself?" I asked walking towards him an carrying him out of the tub.

"My head.." He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Idiot," I muttered as I hugged him tightly. My hand on the back of his head to check if it was bad or not, fortunately it wasn't a biggie. I smiled in relief and told him to be more careful. Sasuke nodded annoyed.

"You can go now."

"You will slip and fall again." I warned, knowing my little brother he will fall over his own pants.

"Now!" He shouted as he pushed me out of the bathroom, complaining about me treating him like a child. I sighed annoyed as he shut the door. Well, he was getting to old, for me to bath him anyway. I should put more trust in him. I went to sit on the couch and stared at the TV I didn't even bother to concentrate on whatever was on. I never liked to waste my time on a lazy device such as a television. I sighed, my mind was still with my little brother. He did take a long time. Maybe he slipped again? Or bumped his head on a cupboard. No, I would have been able to hear that. Maybe he fell asleep? No .. That little one can snore very loud, I would have heard that. Maybe I was just being too overprotective. No, let me rephrase that: I am too over protective. I can't even trust my little brother in the bathroom anymore. I should see a therapist for this.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted with a lot of excitement in his voice when he jumped over the couch and right next to me.

"I told you to wear something warm, it is mid-winter," I said as he laid his head on my lap.

"Aunty said to wear something cool when you have a fever," he said

"Not when it is minus 10 Celsius," I said pocking him on his forehead, and then laid my hand on it to estimate his temperature.

"Nii-san, who is watching T.V. It must be the end of the world," Sasuke chuckled a little and then looked at the TV "What are you watching?" He asked as he turned his face back to me.

"I'm going to grab you some fruit yogurt," I said as I stood up, hearing him complain behind me about not answering his questions, well he was just asking rather unnecessary questions.

"Do I even dare to ask if you want to have a blanket?" I asked as I placed myself next to him and put the cup pineapple yogurt on the table.

"No, nii-san,' he said, ready to make resisting movements if I even came close with a blanket, meaning: I had to do this like I do my assassination missions, fast and sneaky. I could see him trying to figure out what I was going to do. Lucky for me my little brother wasn't good in readying my face, so I took my change and he was already crying out.

"It is only one blanket, you won't get better otherwise!" I said as he tried to kick me, but I grabbed his ankle.

"You didn't really thing that would have worked, did you?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at him when he smiled innocently.

"This might," He said, as he suddenly started screaming in pain. I quickly let go of him and he jumped to the other side of the room.

"I can't believe it, you did improve," I said with a small smile, maybe he wasn't that dumb after all.

"Hey, if you can't beat them physically, beat them mentally," Sasuke said, smiling proudly. Well I must admit that he did caught me there, screaming as if I hurt him. He might know me better than I thought.

"Well, I'm happy that Kakashi-san isn't only teaching you how to beat people physically, so I am not going to force you in the blanket, nor eat the pineapple yogurt, I know you won't eat without me forcing you,"

"True, pineapples aren't my favourite," He admitted as he put a hand on his hip.

"Well, how about we make a deal then?"

"You want to make a deal about things you can easily force me to, something smells fishy in here," Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes. I must admit, now he was getting a little annoying, why couldn't he stay unsuspicious for at least another 5 years.

'You are getting to old to force things to. If you get under the blankets, and eat the pineapple yogurt, I will agree on one of you conditions,"

"What you are basically saying is that I have to agree on two of your conditions for one of mine?" He asked. "That is unfair, nii-san."

"Two of your conditions." I said.

"Make it three, cuz I am ill," he said smiling as If he had already won from me.

"Sure, your first condition will be that I lay next to you. Second, you won't have to eat the entire cup of yogurt, and last, you may sleep in my room. Deal?" I said.

"Sure, deal … No wait!"

"Too late little brother," I said as he pulled him by his arm on the couch.

"How could I fall for such a cheap trick!' He said annoyed when I wrapped the blanket around him.

"I did make it more favourable for you," I said, I wasn't that evil. I was just good in manipulating people to do what I want.

He muttered something as he leaned his back against me and slowly ate the yogurt.

"Hey, this isn't that bad," he said. He then turned around. "Nii-san want some yogurt?" He asked.

"Nice try,"

"No really, I already ate half of it," he said now turning around so he could face me. "Come on, eat some," he demanded as he tried several attempt to feed me. "Come on, nii-san," he said climbing on my lap. For someone who had a fever, he sure was active. 

"Say aaah," he said as he put the spoon in my mouth, too rough for my taste.

"You will become an awful father," I said.

"Too bad, want another bite?"

'You don't really bite yogurt," I said, and saw him giving me the 'mister know it all' look. I just brushed it off with a small smile and ruffled his hair.

He got off my lap and turned the TV off. He then wrapped the blanket around us and hugged me tight, laying his head on my chest.

'You don't like watching T.V anyway,' he said.

"True, but you do."

"Thanks, but I rather talk," he said looking up at me with a small smile. Like he asked we just sat and talked the entire time. I know my little brother had an attitude against certain people. Okay let me be honest he was disrespectful towards everyone outside the clan, but it was the way he was, I never said it was good. He might resemble me in many ways, he was also different from me in many ways. If you knew us both, you knew this, but whenever he was with me, he was the most sweetest thing in this mercyless world. I guess, he was just being himself when he was with me, and I did appreciate that.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked when I noticed myself almost falling asleep on the couch after a few minutes of silence.

"No," he said, his voice obviously sounding tired.

"That must be a yes," I said as I got up and carried him to bed. He would mostly resist, but this time he accepted it and laid his head on my shoulder and was already sleeping. He was just like toddler sometimes. I laid him on my bed and laid next to him. Wrapping the blankets around both of us and then fell in a peaceful sleep.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the morning I could hear the bed slightly crack when Sasuke tried to get up. I wanted to turn around, but my head fell so heavy, I just wanted a little more sleep. I couldn't have been so bad, mom was home now anyway. I could hear the door open, and damn what was that sound loud? Was it always that loud?

'Ah Sasuke, you look a lot better now," my mother shouted to Sasuke, why is she shouting?

"Yes, nii-san took very good care of me," he shouted back, I wanted to say to them to stop shouting, but I really didn't feel like moving now.

"Wake up your brother, breakfast is almost ready," she shouted as I still didn't move, was this her way of sarcasm, shouting to Sasuke to wake me up. This was getting annoying, but I didn't wonder how she could sound so kind while she was shouting.

"Nii-san," Sasuke shouted, I sighed. He was literally next to me, but he still was shouting, why?

I turned around, my body was so heavy, I couldn't believe it was mine.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke repeated himself, slightly shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He frowned a little, and then put his hand on my forehead. He then got up from the bed and ran out of the room.

"Mom! Itachi has a fever!" He shouted, causing my eyes to widen in shock. Not long after my mother walked in my room and sat on the edge of my bad.

"Oh my, Itachi you look horrible,' my mother said as she estimated my temperature. "Young man, you have to stay in bad." She grabbed a few extra blankets and wrapped them around me. I now could feel the heat Sasuke had to bear with. It was horrible. I was so hot, my head was bursting, and I was sleepy, but couldn't sleep. I can't believe I have a fever. I kept telling everybody that I won't get Sasuke's illness. Guess what happened… Ugh!

"Onii-san.." I could hear Sasuke say when he walked in my room. I looked at him, wanting to just greet him, but didn't have the chance. He put a cold washcloth on my head and laid next to me.

"Don't worry, nii-san. I will take care of you," he said smiling kindly at me before placing a small kiss on my cheek. I truly did have the best little bro ever.


End file.
